A Fox's Tale
by Kitsune Daemon Wakamusha
Summary: Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke find themselves meeting a few odd allies. Can they sort their difference out before it's too late? RR please!


/b OK! It's time to say hullo to our adoring fans!!! ijumps into Kitsune Wakamusha Characterbr /b iwaves to everyone while blowing kissesbr /b meepbr /b o.Obr /b Yes! My name is Kitsune! and This is my friend Lin! ipoints to person looking at her funnybr /b We are 2 of the main characters in the YYH fan fiction I am writing! So look and adore! istrikes a pose in front of the camerasbr /b br /b ... /i My friend Lin is usually more active but I guess she actually took the chill pill I gave her... ilooks from Lin back to the camera/i But no worries!!! Just here to tell you that I do not own AIM, Fanfiction.net, Finding Nemo, the Matrix or of course Yu Yu Hakusho peoples! I wish I did, (especially Kurama-san) but I don't! So on with the story! imarches onward leaving Lin on stagebr /b Hay wait up!! iruns after her, trips and gets up quicklybr /b hehe iruns the rest of the wayP  
  
Two shadows approached the library at a steady pace as Kiki, an average height long-haired brunette with glasses, wiped the sweat from her forehead. The sun was beating down like an angry mother on her headstrong child, and even the wind seemed to stop to watch. The only sound that could be heard for miles were the crackling of leaves and the two figures' heavy breathes.  
"You're late!" Kiki called as the two girls rode up on bicycles, one was a tall, red-head with soul-searching blue eyes while the other was a small short-tempered short-haired brunette who appeared much younger. "...Kit- kun... Why did you bring the gaki?" Kiki questioned, directing her question to the older girl.  
"Oh...Chi?" The red-headed teen gestured toward her younger sister. "My mom made me bring her." "My name's not Chi! It's Chikara!" The green-eyed 8 year old spat as she wheeled her bike into the parking lot. Kiki and Kit shrugged and followed her into the library.  
Once inside, Kiki immediately jumped onto a computer while Kit and Chikara tried to pay off there ever-growing fines on their library cards. "Gods Chi-chan, $32.50?!?!" Kit looked down at her sister with an exasperated look. "Don't look at me; you are just as to blame as I am. And, by the way... If you call me Chi one more time, I will tear of your head and feed it to our cat, Lokie." Kit laughed nervously, escorted Chikara to the kid computer and booted it up, then left to sit by Kiki.  
"Still don't know why you brought her..." Kiki muttered, adjusting her glasses. "Ah, you gotta love her" The blue-eyed girl chuckled at her sister's liveliness. "I don't" retorted Kiki making an anime sweat drop form above Kit's head. "So anyways, is Lin online?" asked Kit, changing the subject. "Sadly... Yes" The teenage brunette muttered. "What's wrong with you? Did you guys get into another fight again?!?!? Oh, this world is going to pieces!!!!!" Kit stands up and throws her fists in the air, causing mostly everybody in the library to stare at her. Kiki however, ignored her and stated, "I need to get my story done." The fox-haired female took a seat by her friend and leaned over to look at her computer. "OOoo, Fanfiction.net huh?" She said, with a mischievous glint in her eye. Her friend ignored her once again and Kit was forced to go back to her own computer and flood her with IMs.  
Ba-Ding! "Will you stop it?" Ba-Ding! "Seriously Kit, stop!" Ba-Ding! "Kitsune-kun!" Screamed an over agitated Kiki, bringing more stares from the librarians. "Heeeeeyyyy! Don't scream at me. I stopped." Kitsune hissed, tossing her hair back. "Then who?" Kiki looked down at her screen. "It's from a guy that commented on my story..." The brunette breathed. She once again adjusted her glasses as she scanned his message, but, was unaware of somebody's presence until she felt breathe on the back of her neck. "AHHHYEEEEE!" She screamed, causing the librarians to give her the death glare. She looked around to see Kitsune leaning over her to read her screen. "OOoo, who's it from? Your boyfriend, Allllllannnnn?" The blue-eyed freckled teen laughed, reading Kiki's screen. "What the hell? Junior666? Who's that?" "He's a guy that commented on my story, he's asking me if I like Yu Yu Hakusho." Kiki replied calmly in a whisper.  
"Excuse me..." A voice whispered. "AHHHHHYEEEEEE!!!!" Both the teenagers jumped and peered behind them. There stood Chikara and a librarian that looked like she was about to tear their spleens out and eat them with a spoon. Her lips were pressed together so tightly that they had a solid white color to them. She spoke in voice that sounded like dead leaves. "If you don't keep it down I am going to have to throw you out." Chikara folded her arms and held a slight smirk on her face, while Kiki and Kit looked like possessed statues with scowls on their faces and glares that shot at the 8-year old. As soon as the librarian had returned to her post, Kitsune hissed, "What's your problem gaki? Is the library not big enough for you? Do you wanna piece of me do ya do ya do ya?" (Note: I don't own Finding Nemo Kitsune) Chikara rolled her eyes and went back to the kid computers.  
"I really, really don't like her." Kiki said through clenched teeth, but calmed as she whispered the IM from Junior666 to her friend. " 'Follow my directions carefully... 1. Go to Fanfiction.net...' OK, already did that... '2. See my stories...' No problem there... Wait there lemons!" "Actually... one's a lemon and one's a lime... I don't even think they have them on this website." Kit intervened. "He's a hentai!" Kiki gasped as she read the next IM. "'Click the lemon and things will stay the same and you will go back to living your ordinary lives... But, if you click the lime I will show you how deep the usagi hole goes.'" The library seems to go quiet as gigantic sweat drops form over their heads. "Wasn't that line on the Matrix?" Kitsune questions while her eyelid twitches. (Don't own it! nn Kit) More silence and then Kiki announces, "Let's click the lemon!", which causes the gigantic sweat drop to almost drowned Kit. "You know Kiki- kun, we don't HAVE to click either." "Yeah but, I wanna read it!" Kiki whines while dragging her mouse over to the lemon click able. "Speaking of Hentais..." Kitsune mutters. "What was that Kit-kun?" "Uh... I was just saying that we should keep this story rated at most PG-13." Kit laughs nervously as her sweatdrop nearly squishes the librarians.  
"What are you two doing?" The chibi Chikara asked looking suspiciously over Kiki's shoulder. "AHHHHHYEEEEE!!!" Kitsune squealed as she tried to grab her sister. Silence filled the room as her sister clicked the mouse while innocently speaking, "I like limes better, lemons are sour, I don't like sour stuff."  
The room spun and swirled as if it were a merry-go-round on turbo. A neon blue flashed somewhere close and everything faded to black. The last thing that could be heard was a female voice calling out something incoherent. /b Well that's it for chapter 1! What happened to poor old me, Kiki, and... Well just me and Kiki? Who was the female? Who is Junior666? Why is Chikara a chibi gaki? Why wasn't poor Lin in this chapter? Why do cows moo?!?!?!?! All of that will be answered in next chapter (well besides the cow part), so please review! You know you want to! Well I got to go catch some shut eye and then kill Chi! Byez! Kitsune 


End file.
